Current Party Loot
Coin * 110 pp * 1600 gp * 6000 sp * 500 cp * 27 gems 100 gp * 14 gems of 25gp value * Large gold bracelet (250 gp) * 5 Silver necklaces with Chrysoberyl pendanrts (250 gp each) Non-Coin Non-Magic Loot * 240 Ancient gold pieces (melted down about 100 gp worth, or possibly of value to a collector) * Ivory figurine of the goddess that has yellowed with age (worth 25 gp) * Ivory statuette of Mishakal (25 gp) * 9 Manticore tail spokes * 8 Manticore wings * Medallion of faith-Vel Vala (priceless) * Set of tarnished silver bracers bearing the symbol of Mishakal upon them (worth 50 gp as a set) * 2 Silver chalices inlaid with mother-of-pearl triangles (100 gp each) * 3 Silver daggers Current In Use Items 'Gylian' *Silver Arm of Ergoth - Gylian *Shield of Huma - Gylian *+1 Breastplate armor (On Gylian) *Kiss of the Desert Sky - +1 Shocking Burst Longsword (On Gylian) *Leatherbound journal (On Gylian) Eriden *5 +1 arrows *5 silver arrows on Eriden *Shard of Light - Eriden *Matching set of +1 short swords whose blades are curved slightly with alternating waves of black and silver metal (blades are a mixture of silver and cold iron) *Cloak of the Bat (Eriden) *The Black Bow (Eriden) *Non-Lethal Dagger (Eriden) *Ring of Protection (Eriden) *Weaponmaster's Gloves (Eriden) Alli *+2 Arrow of Curing (Alli) *Bow of Levitation (Alli) *5 +1 arrows on Alli *5 silver arrows on Alli *Cape of Mountback Euphemia *Slightly singed small buckler crafted of surprisingly light, flexible silver-gray wood (acts as a darkwood buckler) (Euphemia) *Staff of Henderbeard (Euphemia) *Slippers of spider climbing (DMG) Loyd Dragonsbane *Boots of winterland * +1 Bracers of Defense * Pearl of power (Restores 1st-level spells only) Current Unclaimed Items * Weapons *Quintessence - +1 Longsword *2 masterwork daggers *Masterwork greatsword *2 masterwork silver light maces *Blade of Grass Armor * Misc *Amulet of proof against detection and location (DMG) *Periapt of wound closure (DMG) *Ring of swimming (DMG) *Long, slender wand of blue-tinted quartz (a wand of cure wounds with 12 charges, caster level 1) *Wand of Find Traps (5 charges) *Bag of holding (DMG) *Driftglobe *Magic Zippo *The Key of Quinari *1 Feather whistle *Everburning Torch (has continual flame cast upon it) *Large blue-white feather bound in silver (a swan boat feather token) *Eversmoking bottle (DMG) *Instrument of the bards (Fochlucan bandore) (DMG) *2 Candles of Invocation (One lawful good, one chaotic good) *4 Incense of Meditation (2 Neutral good, 1 for each other good alignment) Potions *2 Potions of Barkskin *Potion of endure elements (cold) *5 Potions of Greater Healing (4d4+4) *Potion of Heroism (Adds 10 temp HP and grants the benefits of the bless spell for 1 hour) *Potion of mage armor *Potion of resist energy (fire) *Potion of endure elements (electricity) *2 Ceramic jars filled with a sweet smelling oil (oil of bless weapon) *2 Doses of Keoghtom's Ointment *3 Ceramic casks, sealed with wax - Each contains a dose of Unguent of Timelessness *Oil of Daylight *Poison (From a scorpion, 4d10 damage, DC 11 CON; Can be shoved down someone's throat, but needs proficiency to administer to a weapon) Scrolls * Scroll of Aganazzar's Scorcher (Elemental Evil suppliment, create a 30 ft long flame that does 3d8 damage, half on a successful DEX save, usable by a Sorcerer)Scroll of cure wounds (1d8+3) * Scroll of cure wounds (cures 5d4+4) * Scroll of Death ward * Scroll of minor restoration * Scroll of Riteous Might * Tome of Unholy Rites of Tema (allows the user to commune with the goddess, an evil action). Valued at 1,500gp, but finding a buyer might prove difficult. Previous Items Ogre Hide Armor Stolen by the Draconians Silver Masterwork Longsword